It's Hypothetical
by Daze G
Summary: 50 sentences about wanting something you can't have, Greasers, ninjas, and Jimmy doing what he does best. Slash, general shorts and multiple pairings.


1. **If It Were**

As Gary licks the blood off of his mouth and spits it on the ground, he wonders how someone so _short_ could hit so hard.

2. **Normal**

Petey thinks it's really pathetic that the most normal person he knows is himself (pink shirt included).

3. **Dancing in the Street**

In campy musicals, cops dance in the streets; in Jimmy's life, cops only run into him with their cars and mopeds and bicycles and _feet_.

4. **Believe**

When he sees the bully with greasy hair and pimples on his forehead, Kirby gets an idea that he likes.

5. **A Bad Name**

Jimmy will **never **understand why Petey keeps going back to that un-medicated sociopath.

6. **Can't Lose**

Even though Petey would never initiate a fight and even though he's sometimes known as the weakest student at Bullworth, he can't lose to goddamn Pee Stain.

7. **Ordinary**

Johnny throws around the word "slut" far too often, considering what (and who) he does when Lola isn't around.

8. **12:51**

It was 12:51 pm when, in shop class, Mr. Neil told him, personally, to shut up and Vance just knew.

9. **It's Simple Really**

Gary only smirks when Jimmy asks him why he can't be straight with his answers.

10. **I'd Rather Dance with You**

After Jimmy pulls away, his lips still puckered, Derby punches him in the face.

11. **Date with the Night**

When Jimmy wears a ninja uniform around campus, Ethan is the only one who doesn't laugh.

12. **Walking**

"Try walking in my shoes," Petey mumbles as Gary laughs at his pink shoelaces.

13. **Just**

If the world was just, someone would fuck Gary the same cruel way he'd fucked Petey.

14. **Spider Man**

Even Tad doesn't know why Tom always wakes up with a black eye.

15. **Inside Out**

If Petey could only see inside Gary's mind, he'd be left with more questions than answers.

16. **Can't Tell**

When Pinky finds out why Derby _really _stood her up, catching him twisted around Bif, she isn't that surprised.

17. **Wonderful**

Jimmy doesn't feel any better after Petey tells him how Gary really got that scar.

18. **Want**

"I wanna know," Peanut slurs, his cigarette dying, and Johnny doesn't say no.

19. **Until Then**

Pete Kowalski claims he'll be a virgin until he dies, James Hopkins squints and Gary Smith laughs.

20. **Stay**

When Jimmy takes over the Greasers, Vance is the only one that wants to treat him the same way they all treated Johnny.

21. **Funny**

Cornelius is _tickled pink_ when someone other than Beatrice or Donald notices him.

22. **Insincere**

It's obvious that Gary is lying, but, Petey goes with it because he likes Gary even when being called names or pushed over or hit- especially when being hit.

23. **Always**

Kirby hates himself; begging Jimmy not to say anything and then going back for more.

24. **Battle**

Ricky will always say he has a broken heart if only just because he likes the idea of fixing it with the same tool he uses on his bikes.

25. **Falling**

The way Gary had manipulated Jimmy was clear from the start; the way Petey had manipulated him was much sneakier and far more underhanded.

26. **I'm Terrible**

Does it make him a bad person when he thinks how terribly sexy the boss's earring is?

27. **My Place**

Jimmy keeps waiting even though he's certain Gary will never show his face around the dorm again.

28. **Revenge**

Even after doing all those nice things for _everyone_, there are those certain individuals that follow Jimmy around the campus, hopeful for something like vengeance or more flowers or both.

29. **The Last High**

No matter what Petey does or doesn't do, how he reacts to blood and bruises, what he admits to himself or keeps bottled up, he knows Gary will always come to him last and when he least expects it.

30. **Hades**

Melody Adams knows she likes bad boys; but until just then, she didn't know she liked them _together_.

31. **With You**

"I want to be with you, alone, tonight" Ethan exhales slowly, "on your next ninja mission."

32. **How it Goes**

No matter how anyone else reacts, Gary will always want to go with this feeling again and again and again and again and _again_.

33. **Five**

And Kirby thought _five_ pairs of tennis shoes was excessive.

34. **Positive Tension**

There's tension between Vance and his fellow Greasers after one of them- no one is talking- uses the rest of his hair gel, leaving only an empty can that smells like love lost.

35. **Under**

Gord feels it like a backhanded slap when Jimmy is caught kissing Lola (and Pinky and Trent) the day after.

36. **Steady**

Bullworth Academy may be the worst school on the East Coast, in the whole entire country, but, still, it's nice to fit in to something that can't quite shut up anyone without somebody else feeling it first.

37. **Smile**

As Johnny is smiling over Lola, Peanut is biting the inside of his mouth and always reaching for another cigarette.

38. **Just Like Then**

When Jimmy thinks about all the people he has touched with his face, mouth and fists, all he can remember is that, for one night, these people were pirates, princesses, vampires, Nazis and bunny rabbits.

39. **Blue**

They all wonder why Petey wears pink under his blue vest but only two people care enough to find out that it's because Petey mixed his colors in the wash and can't unmix them.

40. **Rites Of Spring**

It was the morning that Gary told the boy's dorm; "Everyone, I have confirmation that Femme Boy is, in fact, female!" that Jimmy finally, horrified, knew what that noise had been the night before.

41. **Face It**

When a famous actor and a kung fu master get into a fight in the school parking lot over _Jimmy_ fucking _Hopkins_, there's something very very wrong with the state of the world.

42. **For You**

As Johnny spits out smoke and fumes and words, Peanut inhales, swallowing, trying not to cough or give the boss a reason to laugh at his honest attempts.

43. **Dirty**

The rarely well-dressed Hopkins may cause him to feel dirty but the always well-groomed Vance Medici makes him feel positively _greasy_.

44. **Chemistry**

The two reasons that Jimmy goes to Chemistry class are so that he can a) learn how to make stink bombs and b) add nerdy, smart-sounding, pick-up lines to his repertoire.

45. **Rainfall**

Looking at all of the things in Jimmy's closet- a glam rock wig, tight leopard-print pants, cowboy boots, Aquaberry- Petey wonders why Gary picks on him for his solitary pink shirt.

46. **Worth the Wait**

Because Petey is so timid and unknown, because Gary is so drugged and absent, not even Algie believes him when Jimmy brags about who is waiting for him.

47. **Always Nowhere**

The Preppies know their fathers will never turn over their estates, the Greasers will never be hired by anyone, the Bullies will never graduate, the Jocks will be out of the job after one season and the Nerds will always be picked on by all of them.

48. **Camera**

Jimmy would rather not show Ms. Phillips what he has on his camera, even if it means failing the course again.

49. **Together**

"I thought you were going to be nicer to me now," Petey almost cries, "but you're meaner and rougher than ever."

50. **Bright Lights**

Of all the people he has given flowers to and, immediately after, made out with, Jimmy likes the two people he hasn't known yet the best.

* * *

So I just finished this game a few weeks ago and I'm totally in love with it. I want to play it over and over and over.  
Bully (c) Rockstar


End file.
